Britannia Academy
by Buki Blast
Summary: Britannia Academy, A high school that only caters to the wealthy. Danafor High, A high school with a bad reputation. When a fire destroys Danafor High it causes the merger of the two schools & begs the question "Who started the fire?" Elizabeth, who was saved from the fire, is looking for answers. Was it the gang known as The Seven Deadly Sins? Or is it something even darker?
1. Chapter 1

**~Britannia Academy~**

 **Well hello! Thank you for your interest in my story! :)**

 **It's been quite a while since I've uploaded a story, so I apologize if I am a bit rusty and/or old school with lingo for Fan Fiction. I began writing in 2005 so I'm slowly getting back into the groove of things. This is my first Seven Deadly Sins story, so I hope you enjoy it! Feel free to comment let me know what you like, if there's errors that I missed (again I'm rusty xD) and again thank you for stopping by!**

 **Cheers!**

 **~Sally J**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or other references to the Seven Deadly Sins manga/anime.**_

* * *

 **Prologue - Sweet Dreams**

 _I can see it..._

 _There I am, lying in a field full of small flowers and soft grass in the middle of a giant forest. The sun is shining and there's not a cloud in sight. A slight breeze rolls in and caresses my skin and ruffles my hair and dress. It's not chilly though, it's complementing the sun's rays as it warms my body. The smell of grass with a hint of sweetness from the flowers intoxicates me as I just lie there. My arms folded under my head lifting me up slightly. My legs are crossed as I lay in an odd obtuse angle. It's comfortable, It's peaceful, and in this moment I'm happy. I close my eyes and let the world engulf me with light and wonderment._

 _Then...I feel it..._

 _A shift in the wind as if maybe… a storm is about to happen. The gust starts to chill me. It's odd because it comes out of nowhere but then I sense a presence. Someone is in the field with me. Do I know this person? Does this person know me? Whoever this person is don't move and is watching me from behind. I keep still, and my eyes are still closed as I hear them speak to me._

 _"Are… you..."_

 _It's a boy's voice. His voice is so soft, almost mute, that it's almost hard to hear with the wind picking up. My heart begins to flutter. What is this boy doing here? Suddenly the wind began to gust more only this time it felt heavier. It wasn't cold either it was warm…hot even. It was no longer refreshing it was thick like…smoke? And the sun, it felt like it was falling on me. Everything was getting hotter and more uncomfortable. Yet…my eyes remained closed._

 _I try to move, and I realize that the soft grass that once was there is now hard... almost like concrete…no…its tile. What is happening? Where am I? and why does this feel familiar?_

 _Open your eyes…_

 _Slowly opening my eyes, I realize exactly where I am. I am in Danafor High and its on fire. I stand up only to be greeted with heavy smoke which makes me cough. I duck down looking around trying to find a way out. There is just fire everywhere around me. I run down the smoke-filled hall trying to yell for help but I end up coughing more. My eyes burn, and I can't breathe and at that moment I trip on my own feet and come tumbling down. Exhausted from the smoke inhalation and running I stay down on the hard floor. I curl myself into the fetal position trying to protect myself from falling debris. Is this it? Am I really going to die here? Panic, fear, and complete terror take over my senses until I hear a voice…_

" _Are…you…ok?"_

 _It's the boy…the boy from before. He has found me. I try to tell him that I need help but have no strength nor voice to speak. I am completely useless as I just lay there waiting, hoping, praying that he finds me in this hell fire and saves me…whoever he is._

 _Please…Don't leave me…_

 _I feel myself giving into the despair. Before I close my eyes for good I see him. The boy is here, and I can feel him trying to keep me awake by shaking me but I'm too weak. Before my eyes shut I can see the outline of him. Who is this mysterious boy who is trying to save me? I don't see his face, but I can make out his blonde shaggy hair and his voice is now crystal clear…_

" _JUST HOLD ON!"_

I shot up from my bed in an instant, breathing heavily and sweating profusely. My hands grab my head as I shake myself fully awake. Running my fingers through my hair I take deep breaths to calm myself down.

"Another nightmare…"

* * *

 **Next, Chapter One: Burn**

 **Thank you for reading my prologue! Are you intrigued? Keep an eye out for the next chapter. I will try to update weekly I don't want to fall behind. Let me know what you think! I'm excited for you guys to enjoy my story!**

Full Summary:

The Seven deadly sins, Greed, Lust, Envy, Wrath, Gluttony, Sloth, and Pride.

These words all describe the city of Britannia, A booming metropolis that continues to grow due to a big conglomerate that makes the rich, richer and the poor, poorer. A City that is divided by the high-class society and the low-class to the point that even schools are also divided. There are only two high schools in the entire city. Danafor High and Britannia Academy. Britannia Academy, the most prestigious school in the region that only caters to the wealthy of families whereas Danafor High has a reputation for catering to the hooligans of the city. But when a mysterious fire destroys Danafor High and a decision is made through the Council Elders to allow Danafor High students to attend Britannia Academy until the school is rebuild, the city becomes a war zone. The question remains, who caused the fire? Many people blame a group of high schoolers known as the Seven Deadly Sins who were all present that day. But there were others in the school as well including a young girl who is determined to find the missing pieces of who saved her. Will the merge of these two schools be beneficial or detrimental for the city of Britannia and its people?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well Hello! :)**

 **Did you think I forgot to upload the first chapter? Nah, I've been a little busy this week but I finally got time to upload this and start the second chapter. Hopefully I can get that chapter uploaded sometime next week so please stay tuned!**

 **Thank you for the reviews and follows you guys are awesome! I hope you continue to enjoy my story!**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. It's a little slow starting but the story is about to pick up! Also you may notice Elizabeth's name is at the top of the page. The majority of the story will be in Elizabeth's POV but there are a few chapters that will switch characters so just look and see who's chapter it is.**

 **Again thanks so much for sticking by my story hope you enjoy Chapter One- Burn**

 **~Cheers!**

 **Sally J.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from the Seven Deadly Sins or the setting.**

* * *

Chapter One- Burn

 **Elizabeth**

' _Why can't I just sleep through the night?'_ I thought as I pulled my knees to my chest with the blanket still wrapped around me. The sun was slowly coming up lightly illuminating my room. I always seem to wake up right as the sun starts rising. Sighing softly, I lay my head against my knees as I start thinking about what today was. The first day back to school since the incident happened. How would the day turn out and would this year actually be different, especially for me?

I haven't had a restful night of sleep since before the fire. Honestly the nightmares seem to be getting more vivid as time passes. It had been three months since Danafor High mysterious caught fire and due to circumstances that I regret, I just happened to be there when it went up in flames. I remember very little of what happened, but just like in my nightmares, I remember seeing the flames coming from all directions and the smoke, the thickness of it and the way it burned my eyes. It was like I was in Hell and I just kept thinking "please, some one help me" and then just like that I blacked out. I woke up riding in an ambulance and all I could think of is _how? How did I get out of there?_

I shook my head trying to completely wake up. Crawling out of bed, I turn to my dresser and pulled out some underwear and a bra before snagging my uniform that hung on my closet door. I start heading to the bathroom to shower for school. It was my first day as a senior at Britannia Academy and as much as I missed my friends over the summer I was not looking forward to one more year at that damn place. Being the daughter of not only a headmaster at the academy but a council elder of the city of Britannia didn't make me popular at all. In fact, the entire time I've attend the academy I've been bullied. Everyone that attends Britannia Academy is either an Heir or Heiress to a wealthy family or incredibly intelligent with abnormally high IQ's. Majority of the students think it's unfair that I'm able to attend such a prestigious school only because my father worked there. I didn't fit in to the norm of that school because my family didn't sell out to the masses and we weren't rich. We were just middle class but, I wasn't the only one. A small group of kids fell under the same category as me, two of which are my best friends. Arthur Pendragon and Elaine Chastiefol. Without them, I would have not made it through this stupid school and those stuck up jerks.

After a brief shower, I start blow drying my long silver hair. I brush through it making sure it was completely dry before slipping my uniform on. Nothings worse than wet hair making wet clothes. I look in the mirror at myself with my blue blazer on with my white button up shirt underneath. My blue and green plaid skirt seems about smaller than it was last year. _'Have I really grown that much over the summer?'_ I tug on it to pull it down, but it doesn't budge much. "Oh well" I sighed as I grab my comb and comb over my bangs over my right eye. Due to a weird gene that runs in my family my right eye is an abnormally bright orange color with an odd pupil while my other eye is a deep blue. I've been hiding my right eye for years now, no need to give those kids more reason to pick on me. I do a once over again and head downstairs for breakfast.

With my older sisters gone off to different schools outside Britannia, and my father being a headmaster and having to be at the academy early, my breakfasts tend to be lonely. I don't mind it as much. It's nice to have "me" time especially since my father was insufferable all summer long. Constantly watching me and making me visit with a therapist. Needless- to-say, the fire may have scared him a little bit. He signed me up for cooking classes with him, yoga, knitting, and even a knife forging class. It was nice spending some quality time with him, but I missed my friends. I didn't see them all summer since they too were busy traveling with their families and what not. I had so many questions to ask them since they were there too when the fire broke out. We never really got a chance to really talk about what happened that day. Every time I would get one of them on the phone it was an excuse to not talk about it. After today, even if I have to corner them, I am determined to get some answers.

The summer wasn't completely lonely. I did enjoy talking to my therapist. At first it was a little odd to talk to a complete stranger but after a while it was really nice to be able to get my feelings out, especially since I didn't have my friends around. I decided to let my therapist in on my nightmares. I told him about how real it seemed and that there was a boy there, trying to save me. He replied by saying sometimes, the mind blocks out certain aspects of a traumatic event and that my nightmares may actually be on to something. He also told me that sometimes missing pieces of memory affect normal life and until you figure out what is missing your life could never fully progress, and that's when I realized what I had to do. Obviously, there was someone there who saved me from that fire and I had to figure out who in-order to get rid of these nightmares and get my life back to some sort of normal. I needed to investigate and find out who all was there that day at Danafor High.

I sat at the island in our kitchen and turned on the small T.V. that my father placed in the corner of the counters. The news turns on and I'm not surprised since my father was up before me. While I got up to get some milk out of the fridge I can't help but overhear the news.

"The Danafor High school fire was only three months ago, but the community at large is still affected by the loss of one of two high schools here in Britannia. Last months council vote to allow Danafor High students to attend Britannia Academy while the high school is being rebuilt has set off a world wind of protests. Today is the first day back for students and already there are protesters waiting outside of the academy. Some are stating that because these students didn't earn the right to attend the school like the others they should not be allowed to attend while others protest that Britannia Academy has always catered to the high class of society and it is now time for a change. Although the council of elders did not state why they voted to allow the students to attend the school, it is said that it came down to a single vote for the decision. Danafor High is set to be complete sometime next year. In other news-"

' _Today is going to be interesting'_ I thought as I continued to eat my cereal. The fire definitely started something here in Britannia that has been brewing for some time. The wealthy people, basically anyone associated with the Demon Corporation, had full reign on the city and in turn anyone not associated with them were casts aside. The Demon Corp has taken over most of Britannia with shopping centers, hotels, things to boost the city as a travel destination but it's eating away at the heritage this city holds. I hated Demon Corp for that and the way it boasts the rich people around town. It made me sick. It's been this way for a long time and everyone just kind of settled with the separation of high class to low class until now. The fire was a way to air out Britannia's dirty laundry and now everyone's raising their voices and trying to be heard. This may be the turn Britannia needs to become a better city. Maybe it'll take these students from Danafor to change everything.

' _Or it could turn into a giant civil war and Britannia just explodes.'_ I sigh as I shook my head. "No matter what happens though, I just want to make it through my senior year" I place my bowl into the kitchen sink and run some water in it. "And…I want to know what I'm missing from that day." Looking at my watch, I decide it's time to face everyone at the academy for one more year. Nervous, yet determined, I grab my backpack that I had laid out by the front door and I head out into the city of Britannia, hoping today won't be as long as I think it's going to be.

* * *

 **The end of chapter one! What did you think?**

 **Makes you wonder how the first day of school is going to go for Elizabeth...hopefully everything goes ok...maybe ;)**

 **Like what you've read so far? Follow me and my story for updates on when I upload new chapters!**

 **Leave reviews too I love hearing from you**

 **Catch ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there! Sorry to keep you waiting. I started school and my schedules a little out of wack but I have been working on this story it just may take me a little longer to upload for the time being. I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 2 it's a lot juicer in my opinion but tell me what you think. I'd love to hear from you! :)

Also I'm not sure if I've made this clear but anything in italics is the main character thinking. The main character being the name at the top of the story. Keep that in mind while reading!

Anyways enjoy Chapter 2!

Cheers!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own these characters or settings. They are from the manga/anime Seven Deadly Sins.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Out of Control

Elizabeth

The City of Britannia, although corrupted by money, was actually a very beautiful place. It was especially beautiful when you looked beyond the tall flashy buildings. The scenery around it gave the city its ambiance. Mountains surrounded the valley full of forestry. There are hiking trails and camping sites, and at night you can see the stars so clearly. The forest is one of the places still safe from the constant building projects thanks to the City of Elders. I always wanted to live in those mountains, far away from this city and the people. Unfortunately for me, my father lived right in the city limits. Loud sounds, bright lights, everything opposite of what I wanted. _'One of these days...'_ Looking around the town, everyone seemed to always be in some sort of hurry. Rushing and rushing, it was insane and sometimes hard to breathe on the streets here. I kept walking along my usual route to Britannia Academy passing by different shops on the way there. Some were still owned by the original owners, others were by products of Demon Corp.

The walk to school wasn't nearly long enough. Granted, it only takes me ten minutes to get to the academy but, for some reason I felt like time flew by and already I was turning the corner towards the place I've hated for so long. But there outside its gates, crowds of people were gathered around, yelling and chanting. _'This is ridiculous…'_ I shook my head as I continued nervously towards them. I wasn't the only one wandering up to the scene, a lot of students were slowly creeping up trying not to disturb the masses. I didn't recognize some of the students. _'They must be from Danafor'_ As if on cue a person pointed at the small group of kids trying to enter the school.

"HOW DARE YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST WALTZ UP TO THIS SCHOOL YOU PUNKS!"

"YEAH! YOU DON'T DESERVE THIS PRIVLAGE!"

"LEAVE THOSE KIDS ALONE! FOR CRYING OUT OUTLOUD THEY'RE JUST KIDS!"

"SHUT UP YOU LOW CLASS PIECE OF SHIT!"

"COME OVER HERE AND SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

The crowd started to become violent until officers rallied and pushed them back to allow us to walk in. I practically ran past the protesters, worried they would start throwing things and try grabbing at us. _'How awful…what kind of messed of society is this anyway? It's just a school!'_ My thoughts were running wild at how uncivilized this city was now. Money truly is the root of all evil and destroys even the sweetest of people. I walk up the steps that lead to the front of the school. The longest steps you've ever walked up are the steps at Britannia Academy. I finally reach the top, even after three years attending this school, the steps still made me lose my breath. I take a minute and just stare at the school that's plagued me.

There was a giant front lawn with a walk way right up to the huge stone building. Britannia Academy use to be an old castle way back in the day. They say they can trace its lineage to medieval times, thus began the tales of how Britannia came to be. The story goes, Britannia was home to powerful knights known as "Holy Knights" that protected Britannia from outsiders. Many also believe that the city was home to mythical creatures like giants, fairies, even goddesses. But then demons came to claim the land and caused a holy war over 3000 years ago. After the war was over and many years later, the old castle was abandoned and turned into a school. I don't believe that demons and stuff ran rapid here, but the stories are fun to reminisce about. The castle part is true since they keep finding evidence of historical value in the school itself. They even found an old sword in a rock out back in the quad. Everyone's tried pulling it out over the years, but it's stuck in there deep. The legend is whoever pulls that sword out should become ruler of Britannia. _'Like anyone could pull that sword out without some sort of machine.'_

"Well hello stranger"

I jump at the sudden voice right in my ear as I quickly turn around.

"Arthur! How are you?!" I wrap my arms around him as he returns the hug. I have missed him so much over the summer. Arthur truly was my only friend my freshman year here at the academy. The only person to stand up for me when I'd get picked on by others. He truly was Elaine and I's personal hero in a way.

"Oh, you know, enjoying this beautiful day, surrounded by so much positive energy." His sarcasm gleamed as he stared down the steps towards the protesters. I laughed and nudged him softly. Arthur had changed a lot over the summer. I barely recognized him. His auburn hair, once long over his shoulders, was slick up and was shorter now, and he had grown taller, muscular even. There was no boy there anymore, what stood in front me was a man, an attractive one at that. ' _Wait…attractive? Arthur? I've never really noticed before…oh I can't stop staring at him!'_ Suddenly, I could feel my cheeks get warmer. "Elizabeth are you ok?" Arthur asked with a smirk, "Why are you blushing?" _'Oh God…why am I blushing? Stop it! STOP IT!'_

"Blushing? No, I'm just…uh…warm. It's warm this morning isn't it?" I grinned and quickly put my hands on my face to hide my red cheeks. _'This is ridiculous it's just Arthur, your friend, just your friend, just your very attractive friend…NO!'_ "HOW WAS YOUR SUMMER?!" I cried and laughed out nervously as I began to turn away from him. I couldn't look at him anymore my mind completely spaced out about him. As if it didn't get any worse, I felt his arm wrap around my neck as we walked together towards the school.

"It was boring without you…" My stomach dropped. ' _Wha-…what did he just say?!'_ I was slowly turning into a tomato. No amount of make up or cold compresses could erase the redness of my face. I looked down trying to get a hold of myself when Arthur continued to talk, "Oh look! There's Elaine! HEY! ELAINE!" He removed his arm and ran after our other friend. _'Elizabeth, get ahold of yourself, for god sakes!'_ I took a deep breath and walked towards them with a smile.

"Hello Elaine" I was so happy to see my only girl-friend. Elaine and I met by accident when both our partners were out during Chemistry class sophomore year. We were paired up and realized we had a lot in commonand became best friends. Elaine was shyer and more petite than Arthur and me. Her blonde hair was still cut short, right above her shoulders and her voice was soft. She's only ever been loud around Arthur and I which was rare.

"Elizabeth are you alright? You're so red" Elaine looked concerned at me as I felt my cheeks burn more. Arthur walked over and stood next to me and grinned.

"She's alright Elaine, it's just 'hot' out here, isn't it Elizabeth?" He poked me with his elbow as he began to laugh. _'I just want to crawl underneath a rock…'_ Elaine looked puzzled as I shook my head and walked up to her and cuffed her arm in mine.

"Well it was good seeing you Arthur. We will see you at lunch. Enjoy your classes. Bye!" I quickly rambled out, waved him off with my other hand and rushed Elaine towards the front doors of the school.

"Hope you cool off before then Elizabeth!" Arthur called out. _'Ahh! Just stop talking to me please!'_ We walk into the entrance of the academy and are welcomed by a huge sign that says, "Welcome returning and new students!" Right when you walk in to the school you're in a giant dome like area that has three different hallways you can choose to go down. One to the left, one to the right, and one right in front of you. It was easy to get lost in this school if you didn't know where your grade resided. Freshman take the left, Sophomore and juniors go straight, and the seniors take the right hall. It was our first time walking down the senior's hallway. We stopped to stare down the hallway full of classrooms, lockers, and stair wells. It was a lot to take in.

"We're seniors now Elizabeth" Elaine spoke as she gripped my arm a little tighter.

"Yeah…hopefully this year just flies by, so we can get out of here" I return the grip as reassurance that we are in this together. We smiled at each other and started down the hall. Students lined the walls, putting things in their lockers, chatting with friends, the whole hall was very loud. It was hard to hear Elaine when she said,

"So, what was that just now with Arthur?" I pretended to act dumb

"No idea what you're talking about, hey—" I reach behind me to grab my backpack "Do you know where your locker is?" Trying to stir the conversation away from Arthur. I reach into my pack to find my class schedule. It also had our locker numbers on there.

"Let me check…" Elaine also reached into her pack and pulls out the paper. "Locker 345"

"Hey! My locker is 347!" This made me happy being locker neighbors with my best friend. Even if we didn't have the same classes we would at least see each other after class. We continued down the long hall finally reaching our lockers. We fiddled the locks and opened our new lockers up and filled them up. "What's you first class today?" I noticed mine was English, so I grabbed my book and a binder.

"English…you?" Poor Elaine was struggling to hang her backpack up since she was so short. I grabbed it and hung it for her. "Thanks" she said I could tell she was embarrassed.

"Looks like we at least have our first class together and don't worry about it," I close my locker door. "Its what friends are for." I gave her an encouraging smile and as she smiled back we heard someone run down the hall yelling,

"THEIR HERE! THEIR HERE!"

I watched the guy run past us and continue down the hall yelling that over and over. It was a warning call but for what? "Whose here?" I asked looking back at Elaine. She frowned and turned to her locker.

"You really have been sheltered all summer." Elaine closed her locker and turned to me. "There's a gang now at our school, thanks to the merger."

"A Gang? Seriously?" It was a little hard to believe that an actual gang would be at Britannia Academy even with Danafor High's reputation, it couldn't be true. Elaine nodded her head 'yes' as she continued,

"There's a rumor going around town saying that they are the ones who started the fire at Danafor high." My eyes widen as my interests were peaked.

"Were they really there when the fire happened?" I couldn't believe my ears. This was the answer I was looking for about the fire. Other people that were there and that maybe saw something to help jog my memory.

"Yeah they were, the cops found most of them running from the scene, one of which was their leader who was actually hand cuffed and taken in for questioning." Elaine leaned against her locker, almost as if she knew she was going to be there explaining things to me.

"Did he confess?" I was practically interrogating Elaine at this point.

"No, he was let go because there wasn't enough evidence to convict him" Elaine popped up her tippy toes looking around almost like she was nervous.

"He was the only one arrest, wait, how many are there in his gang?" I was curious why only he was taken in if they found others too.

"There's seven members all together, they call themselves 'The Seven Deadly Sins'" She sighed a little, like she was unimpressed by that name. She knew so much information about them but how? Elaine never attended Danafor High as far as I know, and she never talks to anyone here except for Arthur and me. So, the biggest question I had for her,

"Elaine…How do you know all this?" I stared at her as she stared forward away from me. I could tell she was fighting to tell me the truth, but we never hid anything from each other, at least I thought.

"Look Elizabeth, there's something I got to tell you—"

"HEY, MOVE IT OR LOSE IT RICH KID!" Elaine and I both turned our heads and caught a glimpse of a group of kids walking down the hallway. A really tall girl pushed a moderately tall guy out of her way as she strolled past the eyes of everyone. Was this the gang everyone has heard so much about, The Seven Deadly Sins? I could only see six people in the group. _'If that's them…who's missing and why?'_ They continued their path as I stared at each one trying to remember their faces. I knew I had to speak to at least one, if not, all of them to get the answers I needed. The tall girl wore pig tails in her brown hair. Her school uniform was almost too small for her big frame. She looked mean and I didn't want to get on her way like that boy did. _'Maybe I'll talk to her last…'_

I kept looking at the others. Another girl was in the group only she looked different, way different. She was a little shorter than the mean girl, with short black hair and her uniform blouse was unbuttoned to showed off her big chest in a way that all the guys had their eyes on her. It obviously didn't bother her since she was focusing more on the book in her hand. She seemed mysterious with her dark make up and posterior. _'She seems bad but also friendly…maybe I'll talk to her first?'_

The rest of the gang were men. One tall guy with white hair that was spiked up. He walked ahead of the group looking like he didn't care to be here at all. _'Is he not wearing a shirt underneath his blazer?!'_ Sure enough, he was shirtless underneath the uniform blazer making the girls stare in awe. _'He seems full of himself…maybe he's the leader?'_

The guy behind him was big and muscular with short brownish blonde hair. With all his muscles he seemed to barely fit into the school uniform. He stayed close to the black hair girl, practically guiding her through the hallway as she read her book. _'Are they a couple? Or maybe he's the muscle in the group? The guy that beats up people, but he seems so…harmless.'_

The guy next to the muscles guy looked way out of place. His hair was pink, he wore glasses and he was in full uniform attire. _'Maybe the brains of the group? Or what if they keep him around kind of like a slave?'_ He looked around the school in what looked like amazement. Staring into classrooms and waving hello to people as they ran away from them. It was odd.

The final guy was the shortest out of them all. His red hair was short, and his physique was scrawny and petite, like Elaine's. He seemed to be looking for something, or someone. By the time I was able to analyze them they were a few steps away from us. I had to know for sure.

"Is that…them?" I asked softly to Elaine staring at each member. Suddenly, the smallest male member walked right up to us.

"Hey Sis, aren't you going to show me around?" His voice came out calm and smooth as he crossed his arms and leaned against the locker on the other side of Elaine. _'Sis…did he say sis?!'_

"I'm sure you'll find your way brother," Elaine huffed in what seemed like disappointment, "Besides we're late to class." She walked pasted the boy she referred to as "Brother" clutching her binder and book to her chest. As she walked past him she caught the attention of the tall white hair male member of the group.

"Say Elaine, why not show me around instead? Hmm?" The guy smirked at her as he looked her up and down. _'What's up with this guy does he not realize her brothers right there? Wait… Her brother, is in a gang? What is going on here?!'_ I could see Elaine was uncomfortable and yet there was a slight blush on her cheeks. She pushed by him and stormed off. I was in a daze until I heard Elaine's so-called brother punch the locker he was once leaning on.

"Ban stay the hell away from my sister you got that?" He looked sternly at the guy known as Ban.

"Come on King have a sense of humor man. Besides, I'd make a great brother-in-law." Ban laughed as he walked away leaving "King" very upset. King rushed up and pushed him from behind, making Ban laugh harder. "Oh no, that hurt so bad, please don't beat me up King" Ban mocked. Suddenly the mysterious girl came up between them and smacked Ban and King with her book.

"You two leave Elaine alone alright, when she's ready to talk to us she will come to us so give her space. This is going to be an adjustment for everyone now come on. We shouldn't be late for our first class." She strolled pasts us with the big muscle man right on her tail.

"Yeah guys, stop being so stupid" The tall girl stuck her tongue out at both guys as she pushed by them, "Come on Gowther!" She grabbed the Pink hair guy's hand and pulled him down the hall with her. He looked puzzled at the commotion but didn't say anything.

"Wait, Diane! Wait for me!" King chased after the tall girl and other boy leaving the white hair boy known as Ban still standing near me. He finally turned to notice that I was still there watching the whole time.

"Hey, your friends with Elaine, right?" My body began to shake with nerves. This guy, possibly a gang member, possibly a person who could tell me more about the fire, was talking to me. I couldn't find my words, so I shook my head 'Yes'. "Good to know, I'll catch you later Ms. …?" He was asking for my name.

"E…Elizabeth" I stuttered. He didn't seem mean or vicious but there was something a bit off about him. He smiled at me and nodded his head.

"Ms. Elizabeth, pleasure to meet you, I'm Ban" He bowed to me before strolling away.

I shook my head in disbelief. _'What in the world was that?!' For_ almost two years Elaine and I have been best friends and yet she never once mentioned her brother. I quickly started walking towards my first class. I had so many questions for Elaine. Would she answer them, and more importantly would she tell me more about this gang? The bell rang as I picked up my pace. ' _Great…I'm late!'_

* * *

OOOOOOOO What did you think?

The gangs all here...except one is missing... ;) Will we find out who it is next chapter?

Better stay tuned to find out!


End file.
